Stop, Stop, Stop
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: A woman is very hard for a man to resist... especially when she insists on being so tempting. A ToT song-fic based on a song by the Hollies of one-sided love.


**Author's Note:** I _was_ going to use Eve for this until I happened to find the _perfect_ character for it from ToT. I don't think this is as high of quality as my first song-fic, though...

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to either HM or its characters, and I also don't own the song _Stop, Stop, Stop_ by the Hollies which this fic owes its title and lyrics to.

--

_See the girl with cymbals on her fingers,_

_Entering through the door._

Although I expect to see her, my heart catches in my throat at the sight. Her curvaceous figure renders me speechless whenever I happen upon her in the small village. Her exposed skin is like burnished bronze telling tales of distant lands far beyond the island. She's an exotic woman blessed with long, volcanic red hair and piercing eyes of the same intense hue which I am saddened to say have never rested favorably on me.

Would there every be a day I could have such a woman?

_Ruby glistening from her navel,_

_Shimmering around the floor._

Her valuable ornamentations only lead me to me believe she is, in fact, a higher being, for when she makes her elaborate entrance, I pray deep within my heart that tonight I might have her blessing. She is nothing less than a goddess in my longing eyes... However, as such, I know that she would never be mine because of this for which I pity myself.

A goddess could never love a mere moral as all the legends say.

_Bells on feet go tinga ling-a linging,_

_Going through my head._

I had to ask myself if this was heaven's call. Surely she must be welcoming us to her grand hall decorated in riches, not this dingy inn. The song of the bells was likens to the ringing voices of her countless worshipers, for though it was the worst of sins, we all cry out for her to love each of us. If only I could be the only one to call for her. But there are too many of the faithful for her to hear me alone.

Our one true deity... the goddess of love and beauty was in our presence.

_Sweat is falling just-a like-a tear drops_

_Running from her head._

In the harsh lights of the stage, her flesh is sprinkled with the gold of her toils. I can see her labored breathing with the rise and fall of her breasts, and I find I cannot not look away from what my eyes beheld. Though she shines like a brilliant star, her performance takes its toll on her. Therefore, she suffers for her art. It reassures me that I might have a chance at winning her heart, for no _true_ goddess knows the pains of effort.

Perhaps she would not refuse the love of this man...

_Now she's dancing, going through the movements,_

_Swaying to and fro._

My eyes never leave her for a moment. I follow each turn of her hip and every perfect step as I felt my desire grow. She acts as a powerful drug, lulling me into a trance. She possesses my everything which I am more than willing to give.

If only she would accept me as her own, then I could have her body against mine at last.

_Body moving, bringing back a memory_

_Thoughts of long ago._

Of course I remember our first, fated meeting here in the dank tavern. The time I spent at the inn was an attempt to catch so much of a glimpse of her after hearing the men describe her with the glimmer of lust in their eyes. I knew the moment I saw her that my heart, my body, and my mind would never stray from her. She could not be a mortal by any means, for she had sealed away my soul with her sharp tongue and eager laugher.

Not even the Harvest Goddess could hold that kind of power over me.

_Blood is rushing, temperature is rising_

_Sweating from my brow._

Although I know it will end in failure, I attempt to compose myself. I'm afraid of my own desires. They course cruelly through my body, and I have to accept that I'll be a slave to them once again. I can't allow myself to give into them because I know all to well what will happen should I do so. Even knowing this, I'm cursed to suffer the indignity resulting from my passions.

This isn't the first time I've felt this way, after all...

_Like a snake, her body fascinates me._

_I can't look away now._

She captivates me with her fluid grace. My eyes linger on her curves while they coil around my mind. I long for what I can't have... I shouldn't think of her in this manner, but when she moves so seductively, whose to blame me for my lust? They feel their hunger growing as I do, yet I'm the one who refuses to glance away in shame. They envy me for my boldness, but they don't understand. I have no control over my actions or my thoughts which concern her.

I try to plea with her on these nights with all my power...

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Give me time to breathe._

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Or I'll have to leave._

_..._ but my prayers will continue to go unanswered.

_Now she moving all around the tables_

_Luring all in sight_

My anger grows as I catch their gazes, longing like my own. How _dare_ they want her when I have loved her the most dearly? She belongs to me since _I'm_ the one who placed her on that pedestal. That woman is mine to own one day, and I won't let her be taken from me by another.

Those that try are nothing more than dead men.

_But I know that she cannot see me_

_Hidden by the light_

I am a mere silhouette in her ruby eyes. She knows me too well, so I have to hide my face. I can't let her see I'm here; she'd refuse me the instant she knew. Regardless of how honest and pure my feelings are for her, my love wants nothing from me. I'm nothing but a tainted man since she has never been loved by another. She all too aware of her blessed status compared to my own.

No goddess ever has been touched by a mortal in the way _I_ desire to touch her.

_Close, closer, she is getting nearer._

_Soon she'll be in reach_.

My fingers curl, summoning her closer as I become the tempter. I entrance her though she cannot realize it, for she has fallen under my own spell. All it takes is a bit of coin offered to her in my hand, and I know she'll come to me. Like a child, the glimmer of riches entices her until the gap between us is closed.

She is within my grasp at last...

_As I enter into a spotlight,_

_She stands lost for speech._

She's horrified by who she sees, and I know as well as she that I can't have her now. Her hand rests on her heart, but it's not to still her love for me. She's afraid of the man sitting across from her. The room falls into silence while we stare at one another, my eyes filled with desire as hers are wide with fear. She knows she can't escape. I smile as I confront her stilled figure.

A prayer that has been answered too late rings in my memory.

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Give me time to breath._

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Or I'll have to leave._

I give her a wink which she returns with a grimace. She tries to leave me behind, but I won't be so easily ignored. I have her too close to let her slip away. My hand flashes out to take her wrist, and when she turns to face me, I feel my wicked grin widen. I mouth the words...

..._got you_.

_Now I hold her, people are staring._

_Don't know what to think._

Her body is warm, her cheeks are flushed while she is rendered speechless. I have her in my arms at last, yet I know the moment will be brief. These are the moments I've come to treasure since the closeness never lasts, and this will be yet another loss. Although she's helpless in my embrace, I have to make my confession swift. There's only one way I can do it and say all that needs to be said.

A kiss placed upon her ruby lips is just what's necessary to tell her how I feel.

_And we struggle, knocking over tables,_

_Spilling all the drinks._

The chase is on once she breaks away. I should be content with what I've tasted, but I want more of the woman. I need her to fulfill me like no other ever has, and in that pause in time, I recognized her need for me as well. Though she may argue otherwise, I _saw_ it in gaze. No one else has uncovered her fragile nature, only me.

She is _mine_ alone.

_Can't they understand that I want her?_

_Happens every week._

A door comes between us as she flies into another room. I rattle the doorknob, pound my fist against the stubborn wood, and call out her name. How I want her... How I _need_ her! She refuses to open herself to me, and I feel the betrayal clawing at my heart. Why doesn't she understand what she means to me? I wish she could return my longings, not tease me each night I come to see her. She is cruel to me, a man who wants nothing more than to love her, but all she can do is shut herself away as I cry out,

"Don't refuse me!"

_Heavy hand upon my collar_

_Throws me in the street._

I stand in the cold rain while tears run down my bloodied face. My arms and legs are bruised while I clutch at my waist. It throbs from pain of the rejection I earned for my love. The light in her window glows in the dark night, and I wonder if she's thinking of me. What is her opinion of this man who comes to see her perform time and time again? Surely I wasn't at fault for desiring her so passionately...

The unanswered prayer is what is to blame, not me.

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Give me time to breathe._

_Stop, stop, stop all the dancing,_

_Or I'll have to leave._

--

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think and if anything needs to be added or reworked in your reviews because I might want to redo this one at a later time.


End file.
